


can i be selfish? (it's not selfish if i want it too)

by byeongkwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a big phat uwu, chan's just a sad boi, don't be scared away by the angst part, first junchan fic ever omg!!!, i tried to make it long for the uwus, jun falls first, juns kinda lowkey protective and jealouS but a cute way, no smut bc this is soft and supposed to make u uwu, sad boy!chan, soft boy!jun, timeline from audition to unb, total self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongkwan/pseuds/byeongkwan
Summary: "the favor thing, will you allow me to be selfish this one time?"“what? what you do is out of my belief jun, it’s your favor anyway; i’d be happy to comply with anything.” he croaked, yet tilting his head in a veil of confusion, frantically brushing tears away with curled fingers. junyoung smiling softly, lingering pink on his cheeks as he leaned. junyoung’s lips on yuchan’s, hands managing to card his fingers through yuchan’s tufts of caramel hair.“that’s what i meant,” junyoung was left breathless by the smaller, lips as sweet— candy-like with his own layer ontop. he couldn’t help but to lick his lips, the smaller was irresistible, and if another opportunity were to spark, junyoung would be on in a gap of no time. “by selfish.”“selfish?” yuchan questioned, attaching his lips once more to junyoung’s, whispering against his lips carelessly, as a sudden tease of him came. he, the shy, soft boy actually had just bit junyoung— his crush’s lower lips. what the hell. “it’s not selfish because i wanted it too, jun.”





	can i be selfish? (it's not selfish if i want it too)

 

♡

zero。

 

“little do you know” was a memorial of their memberships, friendships with their wondrous dance coach lia kim. yuchan and junhee had detested when ceo hyeim had thought they should captivate through a form of difficulty. hyeim had _actually_ wanted them to perform an enrapturing, jaw-dropping performance with voices on full record; vulnerability on full turn.  

apparently it wasn’t a dare enough, four out of a thoughtful six, their easy-going blows weren’t enough— seemingly so all judges had enlisted their enjoyment to both performances. perhaps they had established a talent blooming within the duo, _you both work in perfect harmony_. if only rain had known it was timelines of various years huddled with the _seven_ — _five-membered_ team.

for some reason, _that u-kiss jun_ , that first super-booted male. yuchan was dazed by a captivation he couldn’t really explain, a navy blue bucket hat adorned atop, with tufts of parted caramel hair, _he’s really attractive_. scaringly attractive, yuchan mindlessly dazed— junhee, not tolerating the obliviousness that yuchan had grew up with.

“so, channie, who are you  _eyeing_ there?” the leader snickered, watching the watercolor blush spread mellowly onto yuchan’s cheeks. smirking as the younger couldn’t resist to sneak a glare at him.

 whisper-yelling, “ _i am not_ _staring_! _what’re you talking about_ , hyung!”

yet yuchan pondered, how could someone be so amazing at the same age? the breach of a couple months only had scattered the two, if anything, yuchan was dearly surprised he wasn’t apart of a lonely ninety-eight line. the latter claimed they were barely racking half of his vocal skills; yet here junyoung was, triple— no, _quadruple_ threat. he was a star, amidst the flickering glaze of his own illusive light bearing talents far above yuchan’s chained vocal chords. a prominent gap between the males’ skills were inevitable, it was impossible… _why couldn’t he see that in the first place_?

junyoung, always knew yuchan was beyond the garnishing glimmer shown. but he hadn’t known, beforehand his eyes trailed the younger’s moves and actions; eye-catching with the lustrous view. he, was far too cute, precious and gorgeous for junyoung. untouchable, yet a slip away from his needing— wanting grasp. yuchan, had brought light upon others; a deepening difference between the montone scale and the smaller’s own neon fragments. _why couldn’t he see in that in the first place_?

 _yuchan wished that the “baby” from junyoung’s audition was positioned cleanly for him, and him only, and junyoung has a nagging curiosity on who left the blossoming flower, named kang yuchan_.

♡

one。

 

a shallow hesitance, layering over the sting of lost hope. yuchan, himself had managed to fail to gain a position in one of the most wanted; although his own junhee hyung managed so much more, furthermore— _because of that he didn’t quite care_.

with teeth pressuring his bottom lip as the lack of knowledge of “perfect man” had kicked in, curiosity, something only an amateur held. how could he not know _the_ shinhwa’s song? he left it up mindlessly to a fortune of the obliviousness to new songs, old songs soon dangling by the simplistic thread of the past years.

he had sparkled (sunshine attitude a second becoming nature) as figures stalked in, reluctance of being kicked out just like him amidst this insanity— he doesn’t blame them, but nor would he blame the crave for survival in exo’s wellbeknowst song. yet their blurred faces had a subtle recollection with his friend rayoon and once the daring number one, six foot-one male had waltzed in. stress collapsing onto him; _who would even reject him and how would he conquer first_? perhaps that was a greedy thought, but every male in said show begged for attention and the collection of progressive votes.

dull silence. yuchan was aware of absolutely nobody, besides his stressed friend rayoon hyung and other faces to blank names, he barely recognized those from his first mission anyway, panic spread— sheathed by the same, fragile layer of coating smiles. why hadn’t a single person, noticed that the grin flashing across his features a foul, a fake, a lie; because for once, all he had needed in the demise was a reason to cry. but, he had forever, would forever, continuously will himself that _i have no reason to cry_ , _looking out at all the people with struggles_ ; _where is my reason to cry_? he had to become the pillar of happiness, etiquette raining with glee; with a grin to swear the harsh face of reality.

“i’ve always had none,” the male muttered under his breath, no ears picking up noise, not even in a suffocating white silence.

“ah…it seems i’m the only one who knows ‘perfect man’?” a nameless person asked, or of a factor of reassurance and slight softness— telling all members that there is indeed, a sliver of draining hope. a choruses of agreements were tutted; everything signaled they were lost. “furthermore i’m one junn, you’ll be in my care for now. since i assume i’m the eldest here.” 

“we’re all anxious, as being outcasted from all of the other teams… but let’s dominate them all!” yuchan piped additionally, smiling widely; brimming hope to down the devastated mood (which had worked partially). “we have all the necessary parts to form a killer team. vocals, dancers, rappers, even visuals.” 

“i agree!” rayoon, his blonde, as per usual stressed-looking hyung. junyoung recognized him as a member of mvp, it seems rayoon had a glint of happiness when his eyes glanced. _competition_ , junyoung thought mindlessly— a lack of awareness forth.

the male, junyoung, was attracted immediately. the latter he had fallen for, adorned like all had said; association with the sun, the gleaming rays. pouts bedazzled, hair tufts a milk chocolate and sheer shine, enrapturing the male to soak in the latter’s adorable yet equally charming visuals. lee junyoung had officially decided under all circumstances, _i’m whipped for him_.

 

EPISODE 4 INTERVIEWS CLIP “PERFECTMAN_ONEJUNN_UKISSJUN”

[“it was really sad,” yuchan sighed, mumbling with a sympathic smile. yet continued to raise in arms in cheers towards his fighting team.

“i’m not quite sure how he was even able to keep so cheerful.” one junn had stated, abrash and dizzy with illusive hope, clips of said words flashing by on screen. “but i think _one of us_ was even further grateful than i was.”

“... i now really see how people compare him to the sun, and a fellow ninety-seven liner, he’s very enthusiastic, a puppy— beagle?” junyoung mindlessly mumbled into the mic, a heart-stopping grin and the lacing of nervous, fiddling fingers. before concluding a decision of praising the male once more, how could he resist, “he’s also very small. i think that’s pretty _cute_ , he seems very sociable too; i think many unit makers will like him.”

yet junyoung had left some words behind, cut from his throat and motioning of his vocal chords, such as the endless coo, or perhaps the growing will of feelings. heart-shaking, rattles of flurrying love; why had the younger been so likable? it seemed he was not the only one attracted in the long run, targeting of eyes would chase yuchan’s slim, yet seemingly tall stature. although those pairs of peripherals were even the pining, cheering visionaries of his own unit makers, _he had slight competition for that little ray of sunshine_.]

♡

two。

 

beyond a layer of rejoice had resounded between him when junyoung had stated he wanted— needed yuchan on his team. yet why? perhaps the encounters during the second missionary had turned him a _slight_ bias, hitting an end. kang yuchan was a nobody— a.c.e was a nobody, _his hyungs were a nobody_. maybe spotlight had been shown delicately on every detail of his mixnine hyungs, yet only betrayed by shadows in the unit. an undoubtful comparison of a.c.e, u-kiss was high upon charts further than yuchan could ever have reached out to, even with linked arms; a.c.e was still a nobody with faded memories of trainee years. trainee years with various high companies, but the past never had mattered to k-nets had they? of course not, they were keen on judging prey, or you, wherever you’ve decided to step— an actual minefield sprayed with bombs of harsh comments.

“the next member is…ahhh,” he spared a slight glance before landing eyes, gleaming, nestled between two fellow friends. yet junyoung couldn’t help but search, mentally and physically for the sunshine-like smaller.  junyoung had prided, unknowing glances of the latter bloomed with freckled, vermillion cheeks. a feature that had shined a light over junyoung’s mission in perfect man; ever that he’d let the cuter know now. until later, junyoung had told himself (whether it be a promise or a foul). “a.c.e’s chan!” 

a whoop, blaring cheers from the needing spectators. junhee, eyes shining behind seyong from a huddle in his turtleneck, glazed with light and hope for his younger teammate. smiling, broad, proud, almost guilting yuchan. yet seeing the selector’s reaction to junhee being swiped from his grasp, tingled his heart a little; _people actually noticed his underrated hyung._

“ayyyy!” yuchan grinned, oblivious to the nagging jealousy and swirling world around him, taking his arms to lift into a dabbing position, then over to the broad male in a flurry of a hug and sprinting off behind ko hojung— someone who still ranked higher than he would ever peak to. he albeit had waved to the taller male, hojung smiling tenderly and cooed at the latter— earning a jokingly suspicious stare. “hi, hojung hyung! we’ve never interacted but it makes me happy we have now!”

 _oh my god, he’s actually all sparkles and rainbows_. hojung cooed feverishly, yuchan was obviously charismatic, a sugary cute, with pure dripping from his innocence, personality to face. the visual almost believed that he wanted to shield and faithfully protect, become a brotherly figure to the younger. but soon to be knownst that many were charmed or distasteful of the attracting sun, a real beagle. eventually, knowledge that that relationship would soon wear, fade into faint calls and jumbled, lackluster texts appalled him. hojung knew reality all too well, yet he was once shown euphoria in the rawest form of someone named, timoteo.

 “you’re really cute,” hojung smiled turning in a keen rotation, pinching at the chubbiness of the latter. yuchan’s mumbled ‘keysmash’ in fluent and full blast, filled with sputtered words and sentences in attempt to pry hojung’s astoundingly vigorous grip off his flushing cheeks. hojung’s endless coos resounded, even timoteo was short-circuited by surprise as his usual hyung sported silence as his aesthetic and compliments as hidden jewels, “cute.”

“AHHHKDOJWOCODKSKD!” yuchan spurted, leading attentional confusion, everyone glancing. spewing chuckles carelessly, san e staring at the duo, eyeing them with painted amusement. “hwelp mwe! iw’m bwing hawwrased! AHJSJSJ!”

junyoung back hugged yuchan, setting him back an advance towards his own broad chest, thumps emitted as hojung let junyoung’s feelings smother him. alongside the abrash raise of flourishing “ooh”’s, topped off with a stray “look at jun being so cool!”. if junyoung was even aware, yuchan’s flustered, reddened cheeks were only transforming crimson from the interaction— and junyoung had always despised admitting he was _enchantingly_ abash.

“thanks jun… i really appreciate it. do you think there’s anything _i could do for you in return_? _”_

 _kiss me_ , he begged to utter. “it’s fine, it seems your cheeks are swelling, i’ll wait until your face is no longer angry at hojung hyung.” 

“oh! of course, if you don’t end up asking me for a favor, i may or may not have to attack you for it.” yuchan was far more appreciative the cameras weren’t rolling, the pressure of film non-existent. the members and friends letting one another bicker endlessly, the staff pulling in contestants for makeup, clothes, anything. letting yuchan and junyoung bond in a forming end. 

“really?” junyoung replied barely, cocking an eyebrow.

“really! but with _like hugs_! _and love_! _and affection_!” _he’s awfully pure_ , junyoung thought, taller content at the affections already displayed. junyoung wouldn’t deny the fact that it was indeed _only an addiction’s beginning_ . _kang yuchan_ , _a.c.e member_ , _and lee junyoung's undeniably strong addiction_.

“we’ll see about that… _we’ll have to see after i admit truth be told_.”

“what was that last part? i couldn’t hear you, sorry…”

“hmm? i was just whispering an idea for our team. after all, i’ve made an avengers team. there are many countless ideas, you know.”

 

♡

three。

 

itching, the ceaseless scratching and needing of the knowledge that your rank had left onto. whether it peaked, or perhaps the least amount of preference, it lowered straight below the bar of top nine— but whatever it was yuchan was well aware it wouldn’t have stayed the same. far too wild of a battlefield of that.

yuchan didn’t seize under pressure, even with the piles of heavy layers due to everyone keen on making the latter main vocal, perhaps throwing in a lead dancer alongside. they all agreed, _you’re good at everything_ , _chan_! but, in the end it was built up tolerance— learning ways not to crack, learning ways to improve himself through fake tactics. _i’m not doing this_ , _i’m not even worthy of the title main vocal_. nobody had heard the shrieks clamped and muffled by yuchan’s awfully quiet mouth, lips sealed and defense high behind the facade of glee.

“ _can you raise me up_?” yuchan let slip past his tinted coral lips with heavy burns from huffing, winking for the effect— begging unit makers to vote for him (beggar kang yuchan). icy blue contacts trailing onto his hyung, junhee grinning a cat-like mellowness, smiling at him. if yuchan detested doing this for himself, letting the selfishness slip, then at least he wouldn’t throw away what his hyung had paved for him, _the flower road_.

“ayyyy, now that all of our two teams have performed, including unit g, we will soon announce the final top nine!” san e hyped, letting the males and females screech mindlessly, excitement grown to a breaking point. something yuchan had always wanted, yet yuchan scolded himself for wanting so many things he couldn’t have. like perhaps, having the ecstasy of performing but holding freedom like every fan, or a.c.e’s undeniable success to happen now (to blow up like his dear, close friend bang chan hyung), _or maybe_ , _lee junyoung as his_. far stretch, he always mumbled.

“we will announce all ranks besides first and ninth,” san e grinned. letting the whines play out as if on cue, the unit was always dramatic yuchan pondered, amidst the rippling tension. the live paused, allowing a quick change and touch up according to staff members, who pinpointed each flaw.

 _kijung, daewon, hansol, marco, feeldog, hojung_ … _jun_ , of course. none of the selections were a drastic shock, in fact for yuchan it had nearly seemed scripted as he listed each contestant off who he assumed were— and are. but now, it’s time for hangyul to shine, yuchan grinned.

leaning over to whisper his “best of luck”s towards the taller, earning a weird, awfully perplexed stare and shaking of head. hangyul returned the favor by pointing to the smaller, ninth was all yuchan’s and hangyul hadn’t seemed to mind, signalling it was him all along. mischievous grins, and smirks as yuchan flustered with humbleness and biased denial, anybody yet himself could and _will_ achieve such a spot. an inner conflict erupted, it would be hangyul, yuchan would drill mindlessly, no room left for a denial spoken. the vocalist was always known as viciously stubborn, and nor did the latter seem to try and change the fact of the matter.  

“what are _you_ saying, channie hyung?” baffled, hangyul spoke in question. oblivious to the sworn fact yuchan had no fragment of idea he was going to be elected in the end, hangyul’s heart swelled at how cute that was.  

“ _obviously wishing my best of luck to you in the top nine_ ,  _duh_.” he spoke, smiling earnestly, no doubts withdrawn. the smaller had always owned a calming voice, an almost persuading one. besides, hangyul was not letting his youth attack his lack of obliviousness.

“ _are you stupid_? _It’s going to be you_!” continuous whisper-yelling, bickering endlessly, no mercy with piling attempts at persuasion.

“ _i always knew i could never trust you_ , _i never taught my son to be a liar_!” yuchan groaned, overdramatic, yet hangyul just flushed in embarrassment; the trainees could hear him. yet it was never an unusual anatic between many of the younger contestants. elders astounded at how such repetition of teasing back and forth lasted— by then, their patience would have drawn out, and laid restful in the serene peace.

“ _okay first of all_ , _it’s obvious by far you’re going to be elected ninth and second_ … _when was i your son_ ? _you’re like two years older than me_!”

background noises stung, “ninth place is…”

“ _okay_ , _geez_ , _i get i’m old_! _but no need to rub it into my face_ , _my_ _so_ —”

“ _is_ … _a.c.e’s chan_!”

“ _i told you_!”

“ _you’re lying_ … _i can’t believe my own son set me up_!” the vocal grumbled, grinning as he stepped off onto the stage. bringing out a necklace impactful of memories, their a.c.e necklace. he glanced at his hyung’s reaction, a wide, breathtaking grin flattened with amazement. friends shaking the leader with joy, him allowing how tossed around and how wrinkled and messy his own suit was, but when did the latter ever care when he had a celebration prone to explore. _i did it junhee hyung_ ,  _i did it for everyone_ ,  _for a.c.e_.

( _channie_ , _i knew we’d still meet in the end_. _maybe as friends_ , _or ninety-seven liners_ , _but i’ll find a way for that to change eventually_.)

 

♡

four。

 

a stark from two, yuchan collapsed with a clatter and bruise blossoming shyly— threading his hands through his hair as the melody of seamless taunts showered; “ _idol?_ yuchan, _you can’t sing_!  _not even dance_ — _what makes you think of this_!” _and maybe, they were right_ , for without yuchan’s impulsive, naive persona he would’ve clashed into another, richer culture of job. something his mom could’ve been proud of; he was just another failure waiting to hit it off.  

 _it’s alright; i’ll be fine_ , he told himself— letting his voice inhale with a sting over burnt time and restlessness. extinguishing the need to continue further, he just wanted to give up, free himself from the chains of expectations and glee. because for once, yuchan noted to himself _i’m not okay_. the facade and tangle of sunshine had smothered, the illuminance had shed. hyung, his junhee hyung— _his members were gone_ … how could he ever push himself?

he was always right, _he couldn’t continue_. he never understood why unit makers had supported him, barely pushing through the vocal exercises or perhaps those stealing dance practices filled with endless grind. for once, he permitted himself to weep, the frothy return of pity bubbled, no mercy. he was sick— missing his hyungs at the dorm, how sehyoon hyung was so quiet, yet caring or turning to donghun hyung to rant his heart out, whilst the older wiped his tears and soothingly whispered to him “ _i know channie_ , _it’s hard, but we should continue_ ”.  

because, because, because— he wasn’t the thing everyone wanted. he couldn’t clash with the bar of expectations, hell like he’d be able to raise any spectrum of expectations. the comments about him, he believed were coming from a single person and the bountiful hate he had deserved, he was wasted with no leads onto why he was still in the industry. finally, his answer was “ _i don’t know_ ”, he never had figured out the enrichment from his facade, perhaps to throw the perpetrators off his back, or maybe to douse the concern with a wipe. _he didn’t know_.

 

♡

five。

 

“ _there you are_ , _you don’t know how much you had worried me_.” junyoung mumbled, glancing at the worrisome petite’s huddled figure, a silence before a sniffle had resounded, sending off various alarms for junyoung. he had never, repeat, never seen yuchan bawl or let tears shift down his face in twinkling streams, _for how long had be suffered alone_?

the taller could only approach him, plopping down next to yuchan whose body immediately flinched and seemingly rotated away from the sheath and touch of the comforting. yuchan wanted to yell harmlessly with no sense of threat, _leave me alone_ , _you shouldn’t even be here_. _let me wallow in pity_. before words had slipped with a lack of controlling chains, junyoung acted with strong arms. wrapping his arms, the upper arm completing the link around the smaller’s thinning waist, dragging the other onto his lap.

“why are you crying? _flowers_ shouldn’t cry,” junyoung whispered solemnly into yuchan’s ear. bringing his fingers up to dust off the thread of tears, and hush the male’s state into a tranquil shangri-la. the shushing sobs only had gripped faithfully and twisted junyoung’s heart, after it all, yuchan is oblivious and in a state of question towards junyoung’s unadmitted confessions. leaving them dry, tasteless and lost in a map of locked silences.

“ _jun_? why are you here? you shouldn’t be out this late.” the husk, brittle voice slipping, junyoung staring back with twittering empathy. yuchan leveling his puffy, doused with threads of tears eyes with junyoung, setting a clench from junyoung’s heart. junyoung could never believe someone would let yuchan suffer alone, and he was sure, he wouldn’t. “...it baffles me that i even managed to get into unb, i don’t know. i feel sick, my stomach churns every time i think of my hyungs, i’ll miss junhee hyung’s birthday. i…”

“shhh… you’re so careless. your happiness has been a facade, i could tell; it’s hard to stay happy when you leave lots of things behind.” junyoung hummed, threading his fingers through the smaller’s shiny, incredibly soft and fluffing wisps of hair. yuchan giving in after mental contemplation, allowing his head to loll back, brushing junyoung’s muscular chest. “the favor thing, will you allow me to be selfish this one time?" 

“what? what you do is out of my belief jun, it’s your favor anyway; i’d be happy to comply with anything.” he croaked, yet tilting his head in a veil of confusion, frantically brushing tears away with curled fingers. junyoung smiling softly, lingering pink on his cheeks as he leaned. junyoung’s lips on yuchan’s, hands managing to card his fingers through yuchan’s tufts of caramel hair.

“that’s what i meant,” junyoung was left breathless by the smaller, lips as sweet— candy-like with his own layer ontop. he couldn’t help but to lick his lips, the smaller was irresistible, and if another opportunity were to spark, junyoung would be on in a gap of no time. “ _by selfish_.”

“selfish?” yuchan questioned, attaching his lips once more to junyoung’s, whispering against his lips carelessly, as a sudden tease of him came. he, the shy, soft boy actually had just bit junyoung— his crush’s lower lips. what the hell. “it’s not selfish because _i wanted it too_ , jun.”

the latter chuckled, smirking as if the teasing and seductive bite was a little particle of dust, afloat, letting yuchan with puffy eyes seemingly snuggle further into junyoung’s chest. dragging his lips down, leaving pecks on the nape of the younger’s neck endlessly, lowering to his exposed collarbones. biting, yuchan starry-eyed, a slip of a noise.

“jun…?” yuchan hushed, a surprise to him. being marked felt foreign, it wouldn’t be a lie to tell him, it was indeed the first time he’s ever gotten to this stage with a latter he hadn’t dated— which he had always detested dating. “what was that?”

“there you go, _all mine_ .” he grinned once more, unable to help himself to that, yuchan was beyond red with an attempt to stare at the blossoming, mauve mark. flushing heavily, the smaller tangling his limbs around the older’s neck and squishing his face flat into the latter’s chest. murmuring something alongside, _i can’t believe you just did that_! and more, jumbles of fanboying or ‘keysmash’. “how adorable! so cute, and very small too.”  

the lingering final words had caused yuchan to shoot up, staring, pinpoint into junyoung’s eyes. “small this, small that! just because i’m small— oh my god! i’m not even short, you’re just an oversized squish!” he had whined, burying further into his sharply white t-shirt. 

whining endlessly about junyoung’s mock of heights, when he had decided to bridal style, lift yuchan up and stride to the dorms. yuchan letting out a slight, muted shriek before junyoung had assured him. drowsy eyes, yuchan snuck glances, (purposefully) constantly getting caught, the words floated around in yuchan’s head before he reached tiresome of it. 

“hey, jun?” earning a mellow response as the latter stared with cheesy, yet adorably loving glances. yuchan would start feeling himself withstand, turning into a puddle; dripping by his fingertips, then feet, then soon to his heart. “ _what are w_ e? i just don’t get it, i mean, i’ve never dated so… i don’t know what to classify us as— or if we should be classified as something at all. agh, my thoughts are a mess.” 

“you’re such a cutie, i’m melting!” the latter responded dramatically, acting skills knocking into place. yet yuchan still blared mindlessly, hoping for some mellow, serious response. “channie, we can be absolutely anything. but i’m going to be selfish again— _would you like to be my boyfriend_?”

“who wouldn’t? and again, _it isn’t selfish if i want it too_.”

 

—♡。

interluwude

_(two little interludes)_

 

♡

two hands held tightly。

 

“welcome to unb’s spoiler live!” feeldog introduced, clapping alongside everyone else. everyone hysterically laughing when from his over-exaggerated yelling caused him to bloom into a coughing fit. although seconds after causing daewon to start choking on his own spit, or the essence of laughter for far too long.

“eh? so why was i hit for spoiling since it is a spoiler live!” yuchan bickered, bitter and salty over the fact that everyone else had attacked him “viciously” for spoiling approximately five seconds of his own part. his members were unbelievable, yet someone ticked him off as junyoung had clung onto him more. perhaps the male was harrassing him about his petite, slim stature or his height (as per usual), maybe he’d coo once more about how adorably small he was. it’s really tiring being kang yuchan.

suddenly, an abrash stunt appeared within various minutes of yuchan’s singing and feeldog aggressively trying to bully his hojung hyung into spilling his own parts. junyoung slid his hand into his own, a notion similar to kissing his hand lightly; yet he paused as he realized the cameras were indeed rolling and they can’t edit this out.

“two hands held tightly,” he smiled. staring a direct glance into yuchan’s eyes as he lowered and let the smaller cave into him smittenly, junyoung was always whipped anyway and nor would the latter ever manage to escape the bullying and teasing he had always received from his members.

 

♡

what is he to you。

_(feat. me as that #1 shipper uwu)_

 

“hello!” yuchan chimed, another un’me plopped down handing the clean, slick album, grinning as the small, youthful-looking and acting girl giggled with a cooing look. he really loved un’mes, they were so charming, he couldn’t even resist softly grinning at them. she slid the album towards him, finding a neatly tabbed, adorned with his real name leading towards his own photos. “how are you today? have you eaten?”

“ah! no i haven’t, i had school work and all… so i did that and ate a little bit; not enough to be a full meal. but what about you?” she inquired, yuchan noted she was indeed asian, but the slight accent in her semi-fluid korean stated otherwise about being said heritage.

“uhm, i did but it was moreorless me having to shove down food, haha! and your name is?” he smiled, lacing her hands and gently playing around with them. she seemed to swing along, him finding it slightly amusing that she was fearlessly playful.

“lyn! and yeah, by the spelling in english i bet you can really tell alongside my terrible korean i’m in fact no so.” she smiled gently, her korean wasn’t terrible, perhaps he has met better; but she seemed to be adjusting towards the lifestyle, such he assumed she was some exchange student from america or perhaps her country. “here’s my question for you!”

 

_question to my 5tar kang yuchan!_

_what is (lee) jun(young) to you?_

 

_♡ main vocal duo 「x」_

 

_♡ best friend 「」_

 

_♡ soulmate 「x」_

 

_♡ my favorite unb member 「x」_

 

_♡ something else:_

_ "note: the dorm changes when junyoung isn't here! :("  
_

 

perhaps yuchan would’ve filled in something else as something alongside a lover, he had decided to apply something more suitable. but he wasn’t as bold as junyoung was, so in simply; he didn’t. but he told junyoung, earning shameless pecks and overdramatic monologue and essays of why he should’ve. 

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwuwu i hope you liked it! junchan is soOOO cute, i really love the junchan fics everyone posts around here oh my god everyone's so good at writing; when. will. i. ever. 
> 
> \+ major uwus, ty to my friend who decided to add the "marking" stuff, bc this is far too notok for someone pure like i. but still uwu to her too! 
> 
> \+ i might create lil' junchan one shot series so please look forward! (i say little but i mean like ones that take me days and wind up to be around 6k-4k words) 
> 
> \+ did u like that 10/9 representation of me but just more polite and meme-ier, im like ten times less c o n f i d e n t whats that ??


End file.
